boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Brother, Brother
"Brother, Brother" is the twenty-second episode of season three of Boy Meets World, and the 67th episode overall. It first aired on May 17, 1996. The episode was written by Howard Busgang & Mark Blutman and directed by Jeff McCracken. Plot Eric is excited for his acceptance to North Southwestern San Diego State University (NSWSDSU), which hasn't formally arrived yet even though he's been wait-listed. He plans to leave in a week for a cross-country road trip in celebration. Cory's summer, though, isn't looking quite as bright. With Topanga going off to an all-girls summer camp and Shawn taking a road trip in his trailer with his father, Cory's going to be all alone. Eric tries to make him feel better with the Feeny Puppet, but can't. Cory tries to remain optimistic, insisting he'll make new friends and spend time doing the things he loves, but he's truly dreading the summer. His says it's because he'll be alone, but Alan and Amy have another suspicion. Cory's bickering with Eric leads them to believe that Cory's really bummed because Eric is leaving. Eric pushes his departure to the following day.. At Eric's graduation celebration at Chubbie's, Cory decides to give a speech. It becomes a lengthened complaint about how he doesn't know his brother at all, how he felt he never existed in Eric's life and a distraction. For that, Cory rushes out. The following morning, Eric wishes to say goodbye to Cory and hopefully make him feel better about the previous evening. Cory is nowhere to be found, though, and Eric decides he must leave to remain on schedule. He wishes Alan, Amy, and Morgan goodbye, and is off. Meanwhile, Cory is saying goodbye to his friends. Topanga seems hesitant about going, but Cory encourages her because he knows she wants to go. Shawn also shows up, saying farewell to his friend. Cory gives Topanga a kiss goodbye, and she and Shawn leave. Cory begins to play basketball alone, but is interrupted by Eric. Eric just wants to say a proper goodbye, but Cory hands his a letter from NSWSDSU that he had taken. To everyone's surprise, Eric wasn't accepted due to slacking off during high school. Cory encourages him to take some summer classes and work hard, but Eric still intends to go on the road trip. Instead of celebrating college, though, it'll be so the two brothers can get to know each other better. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Alex Désert as Eli Williams Guest Cast Notes *This episode marks the final appearance of Eli Williams. *During Eric's graduation party, Shawn takes a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolds it. It is never really mentioned or focused on, though. Could that be Rider Strong reading some lines? Trivia *Shawn's trailer's horn honks "La Cucaracha", the same horn that Cory's grandmother had in hers. *In "Everybody Loves Stuart", Cory has stated that he has never hit anybody before, but he and Eric were fighting in their bedroom. However, technically Cory did not hit Eric. Episode Title * The title is a reference to another show that was also airing on TGIF at the time which was called Sister, Sister, a show about identical twin sisters who were separated at birth, but found each other after 14 years. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes